


Midnight Dance

by Hacereadsenochian (Grannahreadsenochian)



Category: If you are in the pointless fluff fandom, John Murphy - Fandom, The 100, you are in the right place
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Follow up fluff, pure fluff, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Hacereadsenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music floating over the darkness is muffled as you close the door behind you. You look around and find what you're looking for, John Murphy standing at a fire, excluding himself from the New Years celebration. You walk up to him and playfully pull him into a midnight dance. </p><p>In other words, the fluff is strong in this fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know why both my 100 fics take place in the moonlight with the other skypeople partying in the distance. It just happened and I can't explain it but it worries me a little. Am I incapable of creating original content? Do I have but one good idea and that's it? Or is a moonlit clearing just the best place for some little Murphy-centered fluff to take place?  
> Whatever the reason be, I present to you my latest wittle fic.

The brisk night air bites at your cheeks as you step out into the shadows. The sound of music and the remaining 99 chatting away inside is muffled as you close the door. Just a sliver of light escapes the crack around the door, and the stars and moon fill Camp Jaha with dim blue light, offset by little red fires left unattended here and there.

Inside everyone is celebrating the New Years, with music and dancing and real wine someone found. Of course it'll run out and they'll end up breaking out the moonshine after all.

You rub your hands together and pull your jacket closer around you, scanning the camp.

You find what you're looking for.

He's standing alone at a fire a few feet away, hands tucked into his pockets, shoulders hunched against the cold.

You walk up to his side. He glances at you and then looks back at the fire. 

"Enjoying the party?" He asks dryly.

"Not really." Is your pleasant reply.

You stand in silence.

The cold starts to get to you and to start swaying to warm yourself up. The music swells and fades and swells again and you start to hum along without realizing it.

Murphy sighs next to you.

You smirk and turn, pulling his hands out of his pockets and stepping back so both your arms are stretched out.

"No." He says, knowing exactly what you're trying to do.

"Yes." You whisper back unrelenting, your eyes sparkling with playfulness.

You swing his arms and spin yourself, twirling his hand for him. He rolls his eyes but there's a little smile pulling at his lips.

"Come on." You encourage him with a flirty smile. "You know you want to."

"I really don't." He answers, but he twirls you anyway.

You pull away and do a funny little dance, shaking your shoulders and moving your hips in a strange manner.

Murphy snorts.

"You suck at this." He says affectionately, getting more into it.

"I know." You clasp his right hand and put your other hand on his shoulder. "So show me how it's done."

He does nothing so you take his hand and place it on your back, where it's supposed to be. Then you sway and dip and turn clumsily around the clearing.

Neither of you are very good dancers.

The song ends and is replaced by a slower one, and there's a chorus of "ah"s from the building behind you.

You know everyone is probably having their own very touching moment inside, probably kissing and whispering in each other's ears, but you would rather be out here in the cold with Murphy, all alone, just the two of you.

You sigh contentedly and lean your head on Murphy's shoulder.

He wraps his arms around you. He's warm and comforting, and smells like outside- the woods and smoke from the fire and metallic from the brisk air.

"Happy new year." You say to his shoulder.

"Happy new year." He says to your head.

The past year is over, and you can put all the memories of your trials and dangers behind you- even if it's only to face another year of the same. Maybe you'll never have a moment of peace like this again.

You just enjoy the moment, his arms around you, your arms around him, the two of you alone without needing to put on an act for anyone.

It’s the best new year you've ever ushered in.

**Author's Note:**

> More Murphy fiction to follow. Tune in to satisfy all your Murphy fluff needs. (Eventually)


End file.
